


comfort me (when I’m feeling low)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Valentine, F/M, bellarke fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke + both are sick and reach for the last soup at the same time. Bellarke Secret Valentine gift for adrina-stark on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort me (when I’m feeling low)

As if not having a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day wasn’t bad enough, she had to go and catch a cold.

Of course both of her roommates are in committed relationships and therefore have plans tonight. Monty has been with Harper for over a year and Raven’s only been dating Wick for a few months but it’s already fairly serious. Raven had practically pushed Clarke into her room when she coughed yesterday, one arm over her face as she maneuvered Clarke down the hall.

"Don’t you dare get me sick!" was the last thing Clarke heard before the door slammed in her face. Not that she really blames Raven, it is the girl’s first Valentine’s Day with a new boyfriend, something Clarke remembers from a few relationships of her own.

So that’s how she finds herself alone on a Saturday night, wrapped up in yoga pants and her favorite ratty sweatshirt, with The Notebook playing on the television. And before you go thinking she’s some sort of pathetic loser watching sad romantic movies on Valentine’s Day because she can’t get a date, she’s only watching The Notebook because it’s playing on almost every movie channel tonight.

She blames the sniffling she does on her cold instead of on the sweetest old couple to ever grace the silver screen.

Her phone rings halfway through the next movie (When Harry Met Sally) and she’s coughing as she picks up the phone.

"Jesus, Clarke." Raven’s voice sounds hollow on the other side of the line and Clarke can hear music in the background. "How are you feeling?"

"I’m alright," she responds pathetically, her voice hoarse from coughing for the past two days.

"You sound like you’ve been crying," Raven says suspiciously and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"The Notebook was on earlier."

"Ah, I see."

Clarke looks at the clock and sees that it’s just barely nine-thirty. “Where are you guys?”

"Wick wanted to go dancing after dinner," Raven explains. "We’re at some random club downtown. Not great but it doesn’t suck."

Clarke laughs. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

"Oh yeah," Raven scoffs. "Tons of fun. But seriously, how are you? You sound like shit."

"Thanks a lot," Clarke teases. "I’m fine. But, I am sort of starving. I was thinking of going to the market down the street, see if they have any of that deli chicken soup left."

"Wait, you’re going to go somewhere in the condition you’re in? Do you really think that’s a good idea?"

Clarke shrugs, which is ridiculous since Raven obviously can’t see her. “I’m hungry and it’s not like anyone is here to take care of me.”

"And here comes the guilt trip," Raven teases. "Do you want me to come home?"

"No, of course not. I don’t want to see you until tomorrow morning." She pauses the movie when it comes back from commercial and stands up to find her shoes. "I’m going to go get that soup. Maybe some fresh air will do me good."

"Just be careful," Raven warns. "And take your cell phone that way you can call me if you fall and can’t get up."

"Oh you’re hilarious," Clarke deadpans."Go back to your boyfriend. I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

Clarke ends the call and tucks her phone into her hoodie pocket. She briefly considers changing but the idea of putting on jeans makes her stomach turn so she slips on the closest pair of flip flops she can find and grabs her hat and scarf before heading out the door.

The walk to the corner market takes ten minutes longer than usual due to Clarke stopping to cough every thirty seconds. She smiles slightly when the bell above the door chimes when she walks in, this little market being one of her favorite places in their neighborhood. Monty found it when he was exploring after work one day and when he brought home the most delicious deli sandwiches any of them had ever eaten both Raven and Clarke had kissed his cheek and called him a god among men.

The market also happens to sell the best chicken noodle soup in the entire city, definitely worth a two block walk on a crisp February night.

"Hey there, Clarke!"

She waves at Frank, the sweet old man that owns the market, and wonders briefly what he’s doing here so late. Usually one of the younger clerks takes on weeknights, when the market is open until midnight or later. One of the many benefits of living in a college town, places stay up later to accommodate the younger crowds.

"Hi Frank," she says weakly. "You’re here late."

"Trying to keep busy," Frank replies and Clarke doesn’t miss the hint of sadness in his tone. She knows from the many conversations they have had that his wife Josie died a few years back. Valentine’s Day probably isn’t a fun day for him so it makes sense that he’d want to get out of the house. "You sound under the weather. How are you feeling?"

"Not great," she admits. "I was hoping to get some of your world famous chicken noodle soup actually."

Frank smiles and points to the back of the market, where the deli section is. “Be my guest, my dear.”

"Thanks, Frank. You’re a lifesaver!"

She doesn’t notice anyone else in the shop until she’s reaching for the last batch of soup, a lone container sitting under the heat lamp in the back, and another hand reaches for it at the same time.

"Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you there."

When she looks up and sees a gorgeous, albeit clearly cold-afflicted, man standing next to her, a dark blue scarf tied tight around his neck, she’s seriously wishing she would have taken the three minutes to put on a real pair of pants.

"No, it’s okay," she says quickly as she draws her hand back. "No harm, no foul."

The guy chuckles hoarsely and she imagines that she probably looks exactly like he does. His eyes are watery, dark circles lined underneath, and his nose an unusual shade of pink.

"You should take it," he says, pointing to the container of soup. "I’m gonna go grab something from the soup aisle."

"Something in a can?" Clarke finds herself asking. "That stuff is disgusting, I couldn’t let you eat any of that in good conscience. Why don’t you take the chicken noodle and I’ll get the," she stops to take a look at the other types of soup in front of them. "Manhattan clam chowder."

"There’s no way I can let you eat that in good conscience," he laughs. "Have you ever eaten Manhattan clam chowder?" Clarke shakes her head no. "Well, I’m saving you from a severe case of disappointment then."

Clarke laughs quietly when they both turn their heads to cough at the same time.

"So, being sick on Valentine’s Day pretty much sucks," he says and Clarke nods. "Your boyfriend bummed you had to miss the festivities?"

There’s no way this gorgeous guy is flirting with her when he’s sick and she looks like this. “No boyfriend.”

"I see," he says as he checks out the labels on the other types of soup.

"What about you?" Clarke finds herself asking and he chuckles.

"No boyfriend for me either," he responds with a smirk. "Or girlfriend."

Clarke smiles. “I see.”

"I’m Bellamy, by the way." He goes to stick his hand out and then makes a face like he’s thinking twice about it. "I know you’re already sick but it’s probably not a good idea to spread anymore germs."

"Agreed," Clarke says and she laughs when Bellamy moves his hand up and down in the air like they are shaking hands. "And I’m Clarke."

"Well, Clarke," he says, his body turned away from hers as he searches the rows of hot soup. "We seem to have quite the dilemma here."

"That we do."

"So here’s what I think. I think we should split it."

Clarke narrows her eyes a little. “And how do you suppose we do that?”

"Well," Bellamy says as he grabs the chicken soup container. "What if I buy it and you buy a separate container and then we divide it straight down the middle? That way we both benefit from the amazing healing properties of Frank’s famous chicken noodle soup. It’s a win/win."

"Sounds reasonable," Clarke says as she follows Bellamy into the small kitchenware aisle. She picks up a metal thermos instead of a plastic container though since she wants the soup to stay warm until she gets home. "This will do."

"Then let’s go pay," Bellamy grins and Clarke returns it easily as they make their way to the front of the store.

"Did you find your soup?" Frank asks when he sees Clarke but stops short when he sees it in Bellamy’s hands. "Oh no, darlin’. Was that the last one?"

"It was. But we’ve worked out a deal."

Frank doesn’t say anything else, just smiles a little to himself as he rings up both of their purchases.

"You kids have yourself a nice Valentine’s Day," Frank calls out as Bellamy is opening the door for Clarke. "And feel better!"

Bellamy reaches for her new thermos when they are standing outside and she watches in amusement as he carefully pours in exactly half of the soup from his container.

"Here ya go," he says with a smile as he passes it back to her. "Should probably get that home before it cools off."

"Yeah," she agrees. "Probably a good idea. Thanks again, for splitting the soup."

"Anytime," Bellamy laughs quietly and she’s halfway down the street when he calls out her name. "Do you think you might wanna grab dinner sometime? You know, when we’re both feeling better?"

Clarke grins as she nods her head. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

She walks in her door with Bellamy’s number keyed into her phone and a warm thermos of chicken noodle soup in her hand.

All in all, not a bad way to end Valentine’s Day.


End file.
